Tasuki's Encounters With Weird People Including ME
by Lioness of Dreams
Summary: Tasuki gets picked up by a whirlwind and visits all kinds of randomly weird people including me. A bit of bad language and violence. Read and review or ELSE! brandishes French Bread of DOOOOOOOOM menacingly ,
1. Tasuki drops in on me

Okay. Fushigi Yuugi isn't mine, nor is Tasuki(DAMMIT!!!!). And I'M Tsume, so obviously I own myself. And I don't own Dracona because he owns himself. Have fun with this little bit of weirdness that just occurred to my diseased mind.  
  
Tasuki's Encounters With Random People Including ME!  
  
Tasuki was wandering through the streets of Konan, musing about the best way to get his sake back from Chichiri when suddenly, a huge whirlwind picked him up and carried him away screaming. He fought the grip of the whirlwind until he realized that it was carrying him over the ocean and nearly peed himself.  
When they got over land again, he was unceremoniously dropped right through the roof of the dorm housing of Montana State University and fell through 2 floors before ending up right in my lap...which broke my chair and made us both scream.  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!", he shrieked, jumping off me and running for a door which he opened and jumped inside not realizing that that was the door to my closet.  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!", I screamed at the same time. And then I stopped and realized who this weirdo WAS. "TASUKI!!!!!!!!!"  
He poked his head out of my closet and glared at me. "And just who the HELL are you????!!!!!!!" He jumped out and brandished his tessen only to have it yanked out of his hands and examined by me.  
"I'm Tsume and this is my room you just trashed!", I introduced myself.  
But by this time, my fangirl tendencies had taken hold and I realized, "OMG!!!!!! TASUKI is in my room!!!!! TASUKI IS IN MY ROOM!!!!!!! And he's THREATENING me!!!!!!! COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Out loud I said, "FOOOOOOOOOOOFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and basically stood there with little stars and hearts in my eyes. Then I looked down at my hand and thought to myself, "WEAPON!!!!!!!! FLAMING STUFF WEAPON TO BURN THINGS!!!!!!!!!!! HOO-HAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Then I ran to the door, pointed it down the hallway, and screamed, "REKKA SHIEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The result: Explosion of flame that caught just about everything on fire. ...Me: Ooops..  
Just then, the whirlwind came in again and saved us picking us both up and carrying us away to a certain house in Chicago where my boyfriend Dracona lives.  
  
Okay, that's the end of the first chapter. If you wanna know what happens at Dracona's house, you need to review me so I know where to go with this thing. Tell me who you want Tasuki, Tsume, and Dracona to meet and I'll do my best to see that it happens. =^,^= mrowmrowmrow!!!! 


	2. Kikyo gets her ass kicked

Hey there, peoples!!! I still only own myself as Tsume. I don't own Tasuki unless some weirdo changed my name to Yuu Watase behind my back. Also, I don't own Kikyo or any other InuYasha characters. And beyond that, I HATE Kikyo!!! Why the Hell would I want to own her?! Also, I do not own Naga OR her annoying laugh. And although I may LOVE Dracona, I don't own him. In fact, he wrote this next chapter!!! Have FUN!!!! I'll be writing the chapter after this one. =^,^=  
  
Where we last left our heroes, Tsume and Tasuki, were blown away by a wind from Montana state college to a new land Chicago illinois , will this new ppl be friend or foe ?- Well that's the Recap ! ^_^ READ ON !!!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*smoke clears*The duo on the floor , a green anthro dragon sits there on his pc . On his forehead, is the "oni" symbol blazened in purple.  
  
"O.O Tsume-chan ???!!!" , he says.  
  
"O.O Dracona?!" , Tsume asks.  
  
::MAKe out scene::  
  
::Chibbi moment :: Dracona picks up Tsume and carries her off to his room off to do THINNNNGS !!!!!  
  
Tasuki Thwakks him on the head  
  
-_-* "Ittai!!!!! " Dracona said "that hurt no-da!!!"  
  
"Grrrrrrr.......Don't hit him!!!!! CHOMP!!!", Tsume bites Tasuki's hand making him drop the tessen.  
  
"OW!" TAsuki yelps. Tasuki shrieks and starts flailing his arm around with Tsume attached, but she doesn't let go. He runs outta the house screaming with her still attached to his hand by her teeth Dracona grabs the tessen and runs outside to watch the show.  
  
Tsume takes the fan and starts thwakking Tasuki repeatedly.  
  
"Um, IM ok "^^'' Dracona says interrupting Tsume's pounding. She looks up.   
  
Tsume :"oh,....Sorry"* Sweat bead* picks up Tasuki after she tackled him.  
  
All of a sudden, the whirlwind comes back and blows all 3 of them into the convieniently placed well in Dracona's yard, sending them to the Feudal Era of Japan.  
  
In The Fuedal Era of Japan:  
  
They wind up on the other side of the well. "This looks very familiar" , Dracona says.  
While climbing out of the well, they knock over someone who's been standing outside. As Tsume gets up to apologize, she sees that the one they knocked over is none other than the evil and extremely bitchy undead miko Kikyo. Also a character that Tsume hates BEYOND ALL BELIEF. Kikyo also bears a healthy loathing for Tsume due to all the embarrassing and just plain gross things Tsume has made Kikyo do in some of her previous fanfics. Tsume lets her hatred show on her face. Dracona knows exactly what's getting ready to happen and starts looking around for a bomb shelter.  
  
Kikyo: "Oh hooohoooohooo !"(Naga -Like laugh) I think you hate me because I'm more woman then you'll ever be, isn't that right, you flat- chested little cat bitch?" ::Naga laugh::  
  
::: Tsume growls and her eye brows twitch:: *A :fiery aura emerges from Tsume's eyes and around her body *  
  
"Uh oh!!! I've seen this happen before and I've seen enough animes to know where this is going."  
Tasuki looks at Dracona, "O-o??? What?"   
  
"Trust me, its best if we stay at least 20 ft after what Kikyo said. Think "Catfight with Tks", Fang-boy !", Dracona said.  
  
Chibbi moment :: Dracona drags Tasuki by the coat and chibbi-form dashes to a nearby trench Tasuki- kicking and screaming.  
  
Okay, give your applause to Dracona in the form of reviews please. No flames, thank you very much!!!! I will be writing the next chapter. Send me ideas! Who do you want to see? TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =^,^= 


End file.
